The Cyber that loved me
by DJ Kamza
Summary: How will the human version of the Cyberdemon react when he realises he has fallen for the beautiful Spider Mastermind? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos peoples!**

**This is my first fic, so please be gentle. I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I just had to write it. So in simple terms, there will be little violence but lots of chaos, the Hell-spawn and Jaegers are human and the Spider Mastermind is a woman. So...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE CYBER THAT LOVED ME**

11:28am , FEBRUARY 10, 2135, PAHALA, HAWAII

128 NETHER STREET, BEACH SIDE

It was a cool cloudy, breezy day. Behind the beautiful beaches of Pahala rests a medium-sized, quiet town mainly consisting of single and double story houses, shops, and service systems (schools, police and fire stations, etc). The world has recovered from the Economic crisis, that was 10 times worse than the Great Depression of 1929, by forcing ALL their corrupted politicians to resign and new politicians who have risen and have done a much better job.

The Union Aerospace Corporation, so far the most powerful conglomeration, has successfully developed their 2 main abilities (Teleportation and turning waste into drinkable water) and are still doing initial tests and experiments.

As Doug the local well-known mail-man delivered his mail, he came across a particularly large house, on the front yard resting on a hammock laid a white teenage boy relaxing and listening to music on industrial-sized headphones.

The boy has a red-ish hue to his skin, his eyes are bright green, his hair was as white as snow and what's Doug always notices about the nice-hearted teenager is his ever present grin, and a weird blue glow in his wide mouth. Through out the 4 years he's known the "Abbadons", who where not only a very respected family, but where also considered the 3rd wierdest family in the entire town. As much as that disturbes him (which is only about 2%), he is very good friends with them.

As he enters the front yard, the teenage boy opens an eye and notices him. He gets up and gives Doug his town-famous grin. "Hey Doug, my man." the boy said. "Hey dude!" they share a hand shake. Doug looks at the house with a look of surprise on his face. The boy notices this "Whats up, man?" he asks confused. "Carlos, this is the first time ever this place is quiet." Doug pointed out, very astonished. It's trure. 128 Neather Street was more or less the most noisiest house in the entire town. There has never been more than 30 minutes of silence coming from that place, even at night.

Carlos looks at the mailman with a bemused expression on his face and as Doug is about to speak again, he lifts up his hand to interupt him and starts silently counting "5...4...3...2...1...Now." A split second after he said now, from up the street, 2 loud, deep "AHAAAAAAAAAA!" broke the peace and Doug snaps his head, startled by the volume of the screams.

"WHAT THE- WHAT WAS THAT?!" Carlos simply smiles and points to the fence.

As he walks to the fence and looks up the street, 2 blurs bolt right past him almost knocking him off balance. "AHAA! WHAT THE...?!" he yells in confusion at the sight before him.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" one voice yells. He is tall and is South African with a buzzcut hair style. He is wearing a brown T-shirt that says 'Knight of pure power', green fingerless gloves, brown knee-hight short jeans and black sneaks. "GO AWAY! YOU GIRLS TORTURED US ENOUGH ALREDY WITH YOUR...WHAT EVER YOU 3 PLAY WITH!", the other voice, a little deeper, yells at the young girls chasing him. He is the same height as the first guy, is white with a reddish hue to his skin (like Carlos), is wearing a red T-shirt with a picture of the Red Baron flying away from a burning Zeppelin, orange fingerless gloves, brown sweat pants and black sneaks.

"BUT WE WANNA PLAY WITH YOU SOME MORE!" the first female voice belonged to the shortest, a South African black girl with ruby-red eyes and snow white hair, followed by 2 twin American girls; one with red hair, pinkish skin and golden yellow eyes, wearing a bright pink jersey, blue jeans and grey shoes; the other having brown hair, golden eyes, pale-white skin, wearing an olive-green skirt and shirt and blue sneaks.

Through out the time Doug has known the Abbadons, whenever he sees the 2 tall boys being chased by the 3 small girls, he always sees hearts in the girl's eyes. In fact everyone in town always sees hearts in every girl's ,aged 13-19, eyes whenever the 2 boys are at that particular place. The 2 boys where also known for delivering a very hard beat down when it comes to boxing and wrestling, which is why everyone calls them the 'Bruiser Brothers'. Doug and Carlos decide not to warn the South African Harold-Knight and American pink-skinned Boris O'Hellia about the silently incoming wave of about 8 girls who are friends with the 3 currently distracting the Bruiser Bro's.

"IRLINE, PATRICIA, STELLA, FOR THE LAST TIME LEAVE US AL-AHAAA! AMBUSH!" The 2 finally take notice of the wave of the on-comming wave of girls 2 seconds before they could tackle them to the ground. But now they are surrounded and every girl they look at has 2 giant hearts instead of eyes, which has forever creeped them out. Before anyone can do anything to help them, "GET 'EM!" yells Irline. The girls all lunge at the screaming-in-terror boys...**And time stops and the screen goes black.**

10 Seconds later...

5 girls, 2 of which are Irline and Stella, drag a furiously resisting Harold "NO! NO! NO! CARLOS! DOUG! HELP! THESE GIRLS ARE DANGEROUS! AHAAAAAAA!" Harold yells while being dragged while Boris was not screaming due to the fact that Patricia was on top of him and was stuffing her tongue down his throat and the other 5 girls carrying (**yes, carrying**) him above their heads, despite his weight and muscular frame, to wherever thay are taking them

Meanwhile, Doug was trying to breath and get back on his feet, while Carlos just shook his head. Doug then tries to ask what just happened but Carlos, anticipating that the mail-man will ask what just happened, answers before he could ask. "Don't think I'm gay, but I'll admit those 2 are handsome. They're like a magnet for those girls and-BLWAAAA!". Before he could continue, he gets a bucket of very dirty, cold water with fish heads in it thrown on them from the roof of the house by a group of about 6 little rascals.

"OH, YOU SORRY LITTLE NIGHTMARES!" Carlos was also known for his very short-temper and his long lasting grumpy mood after. The Nightmares, or Lost Souls as everyone usually calls them, where a group of (5 boys and 5 girls) 5-6 year old kids who held the record for being the most mischievous kids in the entire town. They where British with caramel-like tanned skin, bright orange eyes, they are very short, they have fiery yellow, orange and red hair that seems to wave slowly like fire.

"AH...AKA LUKA JUMBA ZUMBA, CARLOS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" they yell in victory as Doug just looks at them and then Carlos in confusion. "What...did they just say" he asks, trying to get what's happening. "They made their own language! PAM!" Carlos yells in great frustration. 20 seconds later, Pam-Elizabeth, the cutest girl in town with a heart-shaped face which looks like a baby face, she is a little shorter than Carlos, is British, has a heavy tan that makes her skin brown, has BLACK hair that reaches up to her mid-back and has red eyes with a golden ring around the pupils.

"What do you want Carlo-oh..." She stares wide eyed at the dirty Carlos and slowly starts giggling until her, the 5 Lost Souls on the roof and Doug are trying to keep themselves from falling to the ground. Carlos just has a lot of anger in his eyes and on his face and silently goes to take a shower. When his hand touches the door knob, he hears shouting and heavy foot steps running towards the door. He presses his ear against the door and hears a lot of commotion.

"GET BACK 'ERE, YA LITTLE MIDGET WANKERS!". "GET EM!". "DON' LET 'EM GET AWAY!". Before he could react, the door blows open and hits him square in the face, knocking him into some bushes. Out the door rushes the other 5 Nightmares, along with 3 boys chasing them. The first one is the youngest; he is white skinned, has weird green hair, bright red eyes and is wearing a paint-ball suit outfit with lots of fresh patches of red paint on it. The second one is the middle-child; he has tanned skin, is bald and is also wearing a dark grey suit with lots of big patches of fresh red paint on it.

The third guy is the oldest; he is dark skinned, is more muscular than the other 2, is also bald, is wearing a dark red suit also with patches of fresh red paint on it. The 3 all had bright red eyes and always wear those suits which, combined with their deadly accuracy when it comes to paint-ball and the way they love meat, earned them the names 'Former Humans'. They also always carry paintball guns, which is also why people give the FHs specific names.

The first guy with the green hair carries a semi-automatic assault rifle and people call him the ''Zombieman' for some weird reason. The second guy with the tanned skin carries a pump-action shot-gun, which he NEVER swaps for another gun, earning him the name 'Shotgun guy'. The third guy carries a self-made replica of the M-134 Minigun and combined with the way he speaks, earned him the name 'Commando'. Their real names are Zack, Shnider and Corwin. And right now, the other 5 Nightmares had their guns in their small hands.

As quick and sneaky as they where, the Nightmares lacked co-ordination, they don't pay attention to anything that's right in front of them. That ends up with them running into people or things, which normally end with painful results. The Nightmare carrying the assault rifle ends up ramming straight into Pam's stomach. "What the-OOFF!", she wheezes out before falling on the ground, clutching her stomach while the Nightmare falls right on her.

The Nightmare carrying the shotgun speeds straight towards Doug and rams into his legs, sending Doug flipping and the Nightmare almost losing consciousness by ramming into the fence face first. "We'll take those! How many time hav' we told ya to stop stealin' our guns!?" Zack harshly demands after yanking his assault rifle from the dazed Nightmare. Shnider takes back his shotgun, yet Corwin looks everywhere for his beloved minigun.

Suddenly, the sound of a heavy gun being lifted and the barrels starting to spin catches everyone's, except Carlos, attention and with wide, fearful eyes, they slowly turn around to be greeted with a 6-barrelled heavy machine gun being aimed right at them by 2 Nightmares with very evil grins on their faces.

"Oh...shit." The FH silently say in unison.

* * *

**So what do ya think so far? I'll try and update as soon as I can**

**Until then, do whatever you guys do! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CY****BER THAT LOVED ME**

**Part 2**

Relaxation.

That is what was going through Marshal Pentecost's mind as he laid in his hammock on the front yard, his eyes closed and a small smile formed on his face as he day-dreamed.

By now, he should have been in a coffin as a skeleton in lightly-ripped clothes from years of being underground. But thanks to being resurrected by the Artifact of Life almost 120 years ago, he is currently immortal. Although, being immortal did come with showing age.

And the only thing that describes how old he is...is his hair. It's as white as snow. But other than that, he looks just like the way he did look like when he was commanding the Hong Kong shatterdome during the 1st kaiju war from 2013 to 2025.

During the 4th OH\kaiju war, their Jaegers turned human. And he was given the exciting task of teaching them how being a human works... and he will admit that even though it was frustrating dealing with over-curious, hormonal, mischievous teenage Jaegers (who at the that time had the IQ of a 3 year old), it was the most fun he had ever had in a very long time.

With the family of 16 still teenage Jaegers, all of them and him going under his and their ranger's surname, along with the teenage human hell-spawn and their Gatekeeper going under the 'Abbadons', the teenage human kaiju and Godzilla going under 'Zillias' and the teenage animatronics with Freddy, 'Uncle Goldie', Jeremy, Fritz and Mike obviously going under 'Fazbear' and their respected surnames, he expected very funny adventures...

He expected for there to be romance at some point...

He expected a lot of shouting, chasing, things breaking, and fighting...

He basically expected chaos.

What he did not expect at that moment...

...was the very loud sound of an M-134 Minigun paintball gun rotating and shooting out paint-balls and some screams of pain, fear and evil laughter.

Which, to say the least, caught him very much off surprise. He yelped in surprise and jumped on his hammock, which twisted him and itself clockwise and tangled the poor Marshal, then twisted anti-clockwise, then clockwise again, and vice-verse for about 10 times before it finally ejected the Marshal.

He tried to stand up, but the world around him was spinning and as he tried to unsuccessfully get his balance straight, the door to the front house flew open and coming out crouching to try to avoid the ricocheting bullets was the 2nd tallest boy in the town. He has dark skin, white hair, VERY bright blue eyes and wearing a white tank top with black jeans and blue takkies.

He dives under a barrage of bullets and crawls up to the Marshal. "MARSHAL!," he tries to yell above the noise of the firing weapon, "WHATS GOING ON!?". "THE NIGHTMARES HAVE SOMEHOW GOTTEN THEIR HAND ON CORWIN'S MINIGUN!" he explains. "THEY WOKE ME UP FROM MY RELAXATION!" he continues grumpily. "OH NO! WE CAN' HAVE THAT!" the boy shouts in shock.

Just as he was about to say something, the shooting stops, just as suddenly as it began. The 2 men cautiously rise and look over the fence...and their eyes widen in shock. They look around the front yard of the Abbadon house, well, what's left of it. The 3 fence's white paint now had multiple splotches of red paint and some of it has been shattered. Some bushes were repainted to kind of look like they have a lot of cherries on them, the grass looks like a war zone and the main thing that drew the boy and Pentecost's attention the most...

...was Carlos.

He was standing in the middle of it all, mouth wide open and eyes as wide as body was covered in red paint and if one looks at his head closely, in which is where everyone was looking at right now, they saw several fragments of his skull trying to rip their way out of the skin covering it. No one moves a single muscle as they watch Carlos's chest slowly stop expanding until...

UUGUGGGRRRRRGGRGGGG!

He makes a gurgling noise, falls on his back and spits out about a cup of blood which is BLUE in color. Everyone's, except Pam-Elizabeth, mouth drops in shock. Pam's eyes flash red for a split-second and suddenly all the Nightmares drop unconscious. Doug, ignoring the Nightmares being unconscious, tries to piece together what just happened. "I-I-I-Is he-ee-he-is he-is he-" he stutters. "Yes...he is. ARCHIE!" Pam interrupts Doug and startles everyone by that.

20 second later, out the front door steps a very tall, willowy boy with bright smooth peach skin with long-ish fingers, a bald head and pitch-black eyes. Although he looks at the scene wide-eyed, he isn't shocked or surprised. "Let me guess. Nightmares?" he asks in a Scottish accent.

Pam just nods and heads into the house, the FH following and caring the unconscious Nightmares into the house. Archie walks to Carlos's corpse and shakes his head, "tsk, tsk, tsk. So, the' ever goin to be a time where i's don't hav' ta resurrect ya? I guess not." He raises his arms, and takes off his elbow-long gloves, revealing forearms that look like that they have been over-tanned, as they are very red in color.

He cracks his knuckles and raises his arms above his head, as if he is summoning something from the sky. All of a sudden, a high-pitched wiring sound is heard and his arms glow read. Carlos's corpse starts glowing and starts pulling itself together.

Everyone stares in wonder and that turns to shock as Carlos's eyes snap open and he literally jumps onto his feet. "I'M BACK AGAIN, BITCHES! WHERE THOSE LITTLE NIGHTMARES?! IM GONNA RIP 'EM TA SHREDS!" he exclaims with so much energy.

"ALO CARLOS! U CANJUKA FAKA MERUWAS!"

"Why you little-COME HERE!" His mouth glows blue and a second later, an orb of blue-red electric energy shoots out of his mouth faster than a speeding bullet. It should have hit at least one of them...

...but because of their quickness, it misses them...

...and hits the willowy, dark-skinned, bald figure behind them. The person screams in pain as the sound of walls being crashed through are heard. The Nightmares then quickly come out of hiding and continue their snickering and teasing. Carlos's eyes turn bright green and he slowly starts to hover above the ground and his finger-nails turn into white claws. "I'M COMMIN FOR YA! RRAAAAAA!" He then proceeds to charge after them, and is followed by a flying Pam as she follows them.

Everyone tries to process what just happened, looks at each other, shrugs and goes back to what they where doing. "Well...this day has been...interesting." Doug struggles as he picks up his mail. "You can say that again." Doug jumps at the cool, whisper voice behind him and he jumps again and falls on his back when he turns to see who is behind him. Samson just snickers, crosses his arms and keeps a grinning face.

"Jeeze dude! You have gotta stop doing that!"

"Doin' what?" he innocently asks..

"That...scare...jump-surprise thingy that you guys do!"

"Okay, okay...not. Hehe." he giggles.

Doug shakes his head, picks up his dropped mail, stands and takes a look at Samson. His pale peach skin has a golden tinge to it and has white eyes with black pupils. He's wearing black sandals, a pair of beige shorts, an olive-gold T-shirt, and a Brown cap. He sees what appear to be flaps covering where his ears should be, hanging from the cap.

"Where in the world have you been?" Carlos asks while adjusting his cap. "Out with Chichi, who's...I dunno where she is." he shrugs. "Well that's good for-"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**". "BBWWAAHHAAAAAA!"

Carlos literally jumps, for the umpteenth time when an he hears an ear-piercing shriek behind him, onto Samson who holds him bridal-style. He jerks his head and sees a short girl with blue eyes. She has blond, flat hair with a lot of stray strands sticking out, wearing a very short blue skirt and a T-shirt that says "**LET'S PARTY!**" with small blue, green and red triangles on it that reveals her lower torso and belly button.

"Dougie, you are so easy!" Chichi exclaims cheerfully. He hears laughing and looks at the Marshal and the boy next to him. "Ex, what's so funny" he asks in curiosity.

"Nothing. Its-its just-"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Ex is interrupted and everyone jerks their heads to the sky to see 3 rockets being fired into the sky and exploding. They then fall to the ground to avoid a barrage of bullets being fired in multiple directions.

"IS IT THE NIGHTMARES AGAIN!?"

"NO! THIS IS SOMETHIN' ELSE!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT!?"

"WAIT! LETS CHECK AT THE BEACH!"

They crouch and make their way through the gap between the 2 houses to the beach. Once they get their, however, they stop in their tracks and an unimpressed look forms on all their faces. "Oh, not again." Ex exhales in annoyance as the group watches a man with a rocket launcher for a left arm and a women who has 2 arms turned into 3 barreled cannons fight.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Second chapter. I feel so proud. Anyways, I'll update whenever I can. Thank you, my current reviewers! Chao! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls! :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop won't charge for some weird reason and it SO was not my fault. Don't look at me like that! I have a BFG! Anyways, this chapter will explain the events leading up to what happened in the previous chapter. Enjoy! :)**  
**Disclaimer: DooM belongs to ID Software, Pacific Rim belongs to Toro, FnaF belongs to Scott Cawthon and my OCs belong to me. Cover pic is made by a guy on Tumblr who makes "Ask Away" called DooM Monsters.**

* * *

From inside the kitchen of the Abbadon house, a young-ish woman watched in amusement as she saw Harold and Boris get dragged away by Irline, Patricia, Stella and their friends. She shakes her head and goes back to preparing dinner with a smile on her face. As she's about to cut up the Cooked chicken, she hears the door open and she looks as her brother casually walks in, making a slightly soft mechanical walking sound.  
"Yo, big sis! What's cookin?" he asks as he gets a drink from the fridge. "Anchorage, you already know whats coming up, so while your here, make yourself useful and help me make desert, will you?" she asks, a little annoyed at being disturbed. Anchorage, or Arc as everyone usually calls him, let's out a long groan and sighs in frustration. "Uggghhhh...fine. Better than doin nothin all day. So what must I do?" He asks, now totally excited. She gives him a "WTF?!" look and shakes her head.

"You..." she gives him a tray with a 4 layer dark chocolate cake with vanilla cream and strawberries on top and he nearly drools all over it, his tounge extended and dripping saliva, his eyes wide as they focus on the gigantic cake in front of him. "...can put that in the fridge. Aaaaand make sure that Cyberdemon behind the door there doesn't lay A finger on anything" she continues as she casts her ruby red eyes to the door, where a tall, caramel skin-coloured black-eyed figure was trying but failing miserably to hide once he was caught.

"Meh. Ol' Spider Mastermind still grumpy and bossy and short tempered since the day she was summoned. Not surprising at all." Cybie remarked, earning a small laugh from Arc and a glare from the woman. "If you even think about trying to get some of my cooking before its served to the rest of the house and thinking you'll get away with it, you got another thing coming, Cybie. Trust me, I know when food goes missing." She sternly warns him.

"Oh come on! Why's it always me you blame? What about Manfred? That fat blob of-" "IM NOT FAT!" -geese and oil? Remember he stole all the stuff from the vending machine in the Fazbear house next door? Huh, do you remember that? Huh?! Do ya?!"

She just looked at him with a very unimpressed look on her face and slowly shakes her head. "Silas the Cyberdemon, you are thee BIGGEST drama queen, most terrible liar and the most annoying half demon I've ever met. You know? So do me a favor and go...I dunno fix your rocket launcher or...annoy the Gatekeeper or something and let me finish here before I rain down Hell's hot lead on your caramel ass." She threatens with glowing red eyes.

Silas was about to counter but after she turned around, he caught himself staring at her behind, her long legs and her very curvy body. He was actually very surprised by this, as seeing her in her demon form, you know: Giant brain with sharp teeth, red eyes and small arms mounted on a metal chassis with 4 long robotic legs and a powerful Minigun cannon. He was surprised to see the outcome of her transforming into human. She was basically just so DAMN sexy! He quickly snapped out of his perverted thoughts after hearing Arc walking to get another drink. Fuck, how can anyone live with that robotic sound he makes when ever he walks?! And its even worse when he runs dammit!

Sighing in frustration, he leaves the kitchen and was on his way to the basement to upgrade his rocket launcher when he catches site of the dining room. His eyes widen and his mouth starts overflowing with drool. Its was one of the rare times when such a big meal is prepared. Loads of cooked Chicken, Beef, Lamb, just about every other type of meat, fresh fruit and vegetables, bottles of juice, wine, beer, Fanta and water. Dessert trays full with pudding, custard, cake and ice cream.

He went to take a closer look at the table with the gigantic amount of food on it. And he found 1 fly buzzing around the place and landing in a bowl of fruit. He narrowed his eyes as he slowly reached to grab that annoying fly. Due to the demonic robotic tech in his body, he can easily complicated stuff...like grab a fly with just 2 fingers. He was 10 millimeters away from getting it when-

**BOOI-BOOI-BOOI-BOOI-BOOOOIIIII!**

"OUCH!" He yelled in pain as 5 green-yellow balls of plasma collided and melted his left arm, exposing his cybernetic arm and making him shake his arm in attempt to cool it down. He casts his vision over to the entrance to the kitchen and sees Arc with 2 extra arms transformed into plasma guns. He raises his organic right hand and shakes his finger and head, in a "Uh uh uh" motion.

"Dude, ya have to hit me with those FREKIN' YELLOW PROJECTILES OF YOURS?! FUCK, YA KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?!" "That teaches you not to mess up a great meal, dumbass!" "WELL YA DON'T NEED TO SHOOT ME WITH THAT PLASMA CANNON OF YOURS!" Arc looks at him with a 'I thought that we've already been through this look' and raises his 2 plasma guns. "One, Sky told me to watch over the food so it dosent get spoiled by big hungry guys like you. and Two, dude. If you want someone with Plasma cannons, go to Gipsy or Crimson or Ex. Mine are plasma guns. How many times have I got to tell ya that?"

"What eve's, man." Arc then gestures that he is watching Silas and in a dramatic effect, walks backwards into the kitchen and disappears from his sight. Sighing in defeat, he turns around, his back faces the table...

...and comes face to face with a burnt, damaged phantom with a humanoid body, and a hat with a propeller on top.

**PWAAAAAAAAEEEEEEAAAAA**! It lunges at him and disappears.

**"WOAAAAAHAAHAAAAAA!"** He jumps a kilometer high in the air and comes down with a-

**CRASH!**

In a matter of seconds, the house's residents (the dark-skinned willoy boy wearing a silver tank top with red shorts, a few Lost Souls, a fat guy with pale peach skin and green eyes, an old man with dark grey hair and ghostly pale skin and pure white eyes, along with Arc and Sky) run into the dining room and stare at the scene with wide eyes.

Food mixed with table pieces and splinters was thrown everywhere. The group hears a moan and soon find Silas trying and almost succeding in finding his way out the mess in the center of it all. Arc helps him get up and gives Silas a very scared pained look. "Dude, you are soooo dead. It's been nice knowing you." Silas gives him a confused look and it deepens when Arc starts slowly backing away from him. Arc points behind him and quickly runs away.

Silas hears heavy breathing behind him and realises what he has done. He slowly turns around to be confronted face to face with Sky (Who just so ya know is a good 50cm shorter than him) who's eyes are glowing with absolute anger. "S-S-Sky, l-l-lets, lets just t-t-talk ab-ab-about this for a second! O-okay? What ha-happened w-w-was-" **"YOU. SON. OF. A. GATEKEEPER! YOU ASSHOLE!"**

She lundges right at him and slams into him, who in turn, slam into the wall, causing a small crater and large cracks. He gives up trying to speak to her about this and pushes her off him and begins punching her. She kicks him in his groin, trips him and starts strangling him. He tries in vain to get her off his neck and throws her over his shoulder and she flies and hits the wall, breaking through it and hitting the stove. She painfully, accidentaly burns her hands and quickly gets off before Silas breaks the stove even more.

She then sees him transform his left hand into a powerful rocket launcher and when he looks up, he sees that she has sprouted 2 robotic arms, each with a 3 barraled minigun. Before he could react, she lundges at him again and this causes him to fire 3 rockets through the roof of the house. She quickly gets up, but he beats her to it, picks her up and spins her, her firing her cannons while spinning. She grabs him and in some wierd way, they crash through the back of the house onto the beach. They glare at each other, 10 meters apart, anger and abosulute hate in their glowing eyes.

Just then, Ex and his group, run onto the beach and look at the scene with unimpressed eyes. "Oh not again." Silas hears him mutter. He takes one more look at Sky and they charge towards each other, screaming a warcry.

* * *

**Guys, so sorry if my grammer and dialogue sucks. That's my weak point when it comes to writing fics. But err...tell me how you feel and what I can do next (Might need help describing action scenes) by PM or review.**

**Ciao! ;)**


End file.
